Gallerian Marlon
Gallerian Marlon est le directeur de la Cour Suprême du Bureau de l'étoile noire, surnommé le Maître de la Cour de son vivant et connu sous le nom du Collecteur par les générations futures. Désespéré suite à la mort de sa femme et de sa fille aînée, Gallerian accepte d'aider Ma à réunir les 7 péchés capitaux afin de ramener sa fille. Il passe également un marché avec Adam Moonlit et le Démon de la Cupidité. Libérant les coupables en échange de pots-de-vin et condamnant les innocents, le but du juge est d'accumuler les Vaisseaux des péchés, les stockant dans un théâtre qu'il a fait construire dans l'Arbre Millénaire. Histoire Jeunesse Né en l'an 944 EC, fils de Gandalf Marlon et d'Elluka Clockworker (aussi surnommée "Ma"), Gallerian grandit en temps que membre de la famille Marlon. En grandissant, il s’aperçoit qu'il est souvent suivit par un étrange chat. Jeune adulte, Gallerian est accepté la prestigieuse université de Levin, mais est à peine capable de payer ses frais de scolarité. Comme il excelle dans ses études, il devient vite le plus brillant élève de sa classe. Il sympathise avec Loki Freezis, avec qui il suppose avoir des ancêtres communs. Étude à l'université En 958 EC, Gallerian et neuf autres étudiants participent à une sortie éducative au Tribunal de l'Étoile Noire où ils observent le procès de la sorcière Lana Ray. Durant le procès, Gallerian est surpris d'entendre mentionner le nom de sa mère, Elluka Clockworker, à plusieurs reprises. Après que la séance est été ajournée, Gallerian et Loki sortent du tribunal et discutent du procès, tout deux certains que Lana Ray serait désignée coupable. Loki souligna qu'il était de leur devoir d'exterminer ces soi-disant "sorcières", et ce, sans tenir compte de culpabilité. Quelques mois plus tard, Gallerian passa l’examen d'entrée dans le gouvernement et devint un employé du Bureau de l'Étoile Noire. La nuit d'après la célébration de sa remise de diplôme, il participa à une autre fête au manoir Asayev où Tony Ausdin l'approcha. Gallerian se mari à Mira et a avec elle un enfant, Michelle. Il fait plus tard la connaissance de la dramaturge Ma, qui est en fait sa propre mère, et ils sortent ensemble pendant un bout de temps, sans que personne ne le sache. De peur que Michelle ne le découvre, Gallerian conseille à Ma d'éviter de se voir en présence de sa famille et de garder secrète leur relation. En l'an EC 964, Gallerian et Ma engendrent Nemesis Sudō. Personnalité et Traits Compétences et aptitudes Connexions de caractères Anecdotes Conceptualisation et Origine Curiosités Galerie Art Conceptuel= GallerianCapriccioAcademyConcept.png|Concept art de Gallerian dans son uniforme académique par Tamara |-| Chansons= Miniature.Garden.Girl.600.615983.jpg|Gallerian Marlon dans La Fille du Jardin Miniature gallerian.png|Gallerian dans Heartbeat Clocktower Gallerian Marlon.jpg|Gallerian dans Jugement Corrompu GallerianHugMoN.png|Gallerian dans Le Canon de Nemesis Muzzle greed.png|Silhouette de Gallerian apperçut à la fin du clip SCP007.png|Gallerian dans Sept Crimes et Châtiments |-| Livres= Galley.png|Gallerian dans 7 Péchés Capitaux: La Démence du Duc Venomania EFECBanicaGallerian.png|Gallerian dans 7 Péchés Capitaux: Conchita, la Gloutonne Démoniaque SCPStoryCover.png|Gallerian dans Sept Crimes et Châtiments SCPGallerianMarlon.png|Gallerian vu dans l'histoire JudgmentNovelCover.jpg|Gallerian sur la couverture du roman |-| Manga= Gallerianchibi.png|Gallerian dans le manga 7 Péchés Capitaux GallerianDSoE.png|Gallerian dans le manga GallerianJoCmanga.png|Gallerian dans Jugement Corrompu Histoire Parallèle: Gallerian Gallerianmanga2.png|Gallerian avec sa veste dans manga GallerianScherzermanga.png|Gallerian confrontant Scherzer en prison dans le manga QuartetsGallerian.png|Gallerian dans Quatuor du Mal QuartetsGallerian2.png|Gallerian dans le manga QuartetsGallerian3.png|Gallerian en costume dans le manga SCP!Gallerian.png|Gallerian dans Sept Crimes et Châtiments ! |-| Produit dérivé= Pcard kaito.jpg|Carte à jouer des Sept Péchés Capitaux de Gallerian |-| Divers= GallerianEFbooklet.png|Gallerian dans le livret de Evils Forest Gallerian 02.png|Gallerian sur la couverture du CD Evils Kingdom Kingdom kaito.jpg|Gallerian sur le site Evils Kingdom Cover.jpg|Gallerian Marlon vu dans l'album Evils Court SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Gallerian dans l'album Sept Crimes et Châtiments GallerianSSP.png|Gallerian sur le site Seven Crimes and Punishments JudgmentNovelAd.jpg|Gallerian sur un poster pour 7 Péchés Capitaux: Jugement Corrompu Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Illustration collage featuring Gallerian by You-ring GallerianJoCIchika.png|Illustration de Gallerian pour Ichika GallerianIchika.png|Illustration de Gallerian avec Michelle par Ichika GallerianNemesisDollIchika.png|Illustration de Gallerian avec la Poupée Mécanique par Ichika KyleCasparGallerianTypoIchika2.png|Comic with Gallerian regarding Kaspar's birthday typo by Ichika GallerianMichelleIchika.png|Illustration de Gallerian et Michelle pour THE VOC@LOID M@STER 12 par Ichika GallerianMichelleMaIchika.png|Dessin de Gallerian, Michelle, et Ma par Ichika GallerianMichelleComicIchika.png|Dessin de Gallerian, Michelle, et Ma par Ichika MaGallerianIchika.png|Dessin de Gallerian et Ma par Ichika GallerianSateriasisComicTamara.png|Comic featuring Gallerian in "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara GallerianCountdownIchika.png|Illustration de Gallerian pour le conte à rebours avant La Fille du Mal: Acte 2 publié par Ichika ComicParodyTamara.png|Comic of Gallerian at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara IllustrationGallerianTamara.png|Colored illustration of Gallerian in his suit by Tamara GallerianPaleJuliaIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian in a "Santa three-way" by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Gallerian in "The School Capriccio of the Dead" by Tamara JuliaGallerianIchika.png|Comic featuring Gallerian and Julia Abelard by Ichika CrossdressingTamara.png|Illustration of Gallerian crossdressing by Tamara GallerianChibiIchika.png|Illustration en chibi de Gallerian par Ichika GallerianMichelleIchika2.png|Illustration de Gallerian avec Michelle par Ichika GallerianTamara.png|Illustration de Gallerian par Tamara RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian's red string of fate by Ichika ChibiKaitoIchika.png|Gallerian parmi d'autres pour la Saint-Valentin de 2016 par Ichika IchikaFathersDay.jpg|Illustration de Gallerian tenant Michelle avec Nemesis pour la fête des pères de 2016 par Ichika GallerianStockingIchika.jpg|Illustration de Gallerian enfilant des chaussettes par Ichika JudgmentOfCorruptionTamara.png|Illustration de Gallerian pour 7 Péchés Capitaux: Jugement Corrompu par Tamara SmilingGallerianYouring.PNG|Illustration de Gallerian pour la promotion du roman par You-ring HiddengallerianYouring.PNG|Gallerian's hidden evil sneer in the same illustration by You-ring Apparitions Références }} en:Gallerian Marlon es:Gallerian Marlon pt-br:Gallerian Marlon ru:Галериан Марлон vi:Gallerian Marlon Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Représentés par KAITO Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Les Sept Péchés Capitaux Catégorie:La Démence du Duc Venomania Catégorie:Conchita, la Gloutonne Démoniaque Catégorie:La Fille du Mal Catégorie:Le Présent de la Princesse du Sommeil Catégorie:Jugement Corrompu Catégorie:Le Canon de Nemesis Catégorie:Berceuse de l'Horloge Catégorie:Quatre Fin Catégorie:Levianta Catégorie:Etats-Unis d'Evillious Catégorie:Famille Marlon Catégorie:Avarice